A Betrayal of Hearts
by Sweet Demise
Summary: Kaoru is reincarnated 1000 years later but remembers nothing of her past... a past full of lies, betrayal, and hatred. Will she be able to stop history from repeating itself and obtain forgiveness and love? R&R.
1. Prologue: Confusion

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I own none of the Kenshin characters..just the story! P (Story is mine! MINE! MINE!!!)

**Prologue**: Confusion

* * *

_ Amber eyes burned into her soul, drowning her within their darkest desires. "Release me," it said, "and you shall be mine."_

_"Then," she whispered, "you must never be released."_

* * *

Kaoru ran from the pursuing shadows as the night engulfed her. The metallic taste of fear dominated her senses. "I must hide," she thought frantically to herself. "I must not let them catch me."

But she was not fast enough.

She felt their claws sink into her skin as they screamed her name. "Kaoru, you can't run." She tumbled and fell. Dark figures loomed over her. "Kaoru, you must die." She screamed.

* * *

_The demon smiled as he licked the trickling blood off of his deadly blade. "You are mine now. Finally..."_

_"Never," she cried. _

_She turned and ran into the night._

* * *

Kaoru clenched her eyes shut as the shadowed men unsheathed their blades. She knew they wanted to kill her, but why...? She opened her eyes. "Why...?" she cried out softly.

One of the men smirked. "It is better that you not know, you little traitor."

Kaoru stared confusedly at the glares from the assassins. "Traitor...?"

"Enough talk with the girl," the leader interrupted. "Your fate is sealed. Now you must die, wench!"

The assassins closed in on her and raised their swords over their heads. Swiftly, they brought their blades down at her.

A terrifying scream resonated throughout the night.

* * *

_"Cherry blossoms," he murmured as he slid his fingers through the silky strands of her raven dark hair._

_"Huh..?"_

_"You smell like cherry blossoms," he crooned as he inhaled her scent._

_"Na...ni..?"_

_"I will remember this scent," he whispered, "so I will always be able to hunt you down. Whenever. Wherever. Because you are mine. You will always be. Forever."_

* * *

"Imbeciles..."

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. She was surrounded by the blood-stained corpses of the men who were about to kill her. In front of her stood a foreboding man with flaming amber eyes and a strangely familiar cross-shaped scar. Crimson hair flowed gracefully down his back as he stared emotionlessly down at her. For a moment, she was paralyzed with fear...but slowly, she regained her voice.

"M-M-My name is Kaoru. Thank you for saving me," she stuttered nervously as she stared at his bloody sword. Never in her life had she felt so cold...so afraid...and so alone.

"I've finally found you," he replied coldly and took a step toward her, "after a thousand years..."

* * *

_She laid delicately on the bed, her pale, beautiful skin radiating in the pure darkness. The demon's eyes burned with desire as he flew to her sleeping form._

_He reached down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss as he carried her into the starless night._

* * *

He stalked towards her. She tried to escape but soon found herself pinned against a wall.

"Let me go!" Kaoru yelled as she struggled against the stranger.

"I will never let you go," he said angrily. "Never."

To her surprise, he lowered his face and kissed her. She struggled violently when he deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around her. She could scarcely breathe. She clawed violently against him and tried desperately to push him away. One finger came in contact with the cross-shaped scar...

He growled. As quickly as he had kissed her, he shoved her away. His eyes burned dangerously as he fingered his scar. "Traitor," he seethed and he narrowed his eyes. "I will never forgive you."

* * *

_The demon screamed in pain as she slid the blade down his cheek. Blood trickled down and splattered on the cold stone floor. "Traitor," he screamed._

_Slowly, she brought the sword down again, carving a perfect cross on the demon's face..._

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: Remembering

**

* * *

A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters. How many times do I have to repeat this in the future… -.-;

Sweet Demise - sad I'm reviewing my own fic... T.T

Sweet Demise – yes, it IS sad…

starfairy14s – hmmm. very interesting. i'm curious to what'll happen next. try updating. this could be good.

Sweet Demise – Well...this chapter will explain some things..

Night Beauty – Nani? Don't review your own fic. -.-; It's good...short...and as the prologue title says, confusing. Mission accomplished, right? Better write more...Or I'll hunt you down. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE.

Sweet Demise – OMG. I'm so afraid. (P.S.: I know where you live too.)

clevilish angel – I liked your fic...Please write more!

Sweet Demise – Don't worry, I will! XD

Strawberrykisses – interesting update soon -x

Tokio – this was so good update soon

Sweet Demise – Depends on how you define 'soon'...evil cackles Kidding...kidding...

Sweet Demise – Oh well, that's all for today. Time for the show to begin! P

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Remembering 

_She closed her eyes. With a sigh, she felt it all rushing back to her. Time span in reverse, bringing her into a world a thousand years earlier..._

_When she opened her eyes again, she knew exactly who she was._

_Her name was Kamiya Kaoru, and she was to become the high priestess of Time._

_

* * *

_

"One week until the day of the Ritual," her mother said as she placed the wreath of lilacs in Kaoru's hair. "You must perform the Purification."

Kaoru shuddered. As part of the training to become high priestess, she was expected to carry out the Ritual, shielding the village from evil. However, she had no idea what was to actually take place during the ritual. _There was no way to know..._

"You have until sunset," reminded her mother. "Now you may go."

Kaoru dashed out of the house and into the woods as quickly as she could. Sometimes, she didn't even want to be the high priestess. But it was her destiny. The last priestess had proclaimed her as the next guardian of the village when she was only a mere infant.

Lost in thought, Kaoru wandered deeper into the forest.

Her breathing stopped when she came across the form of a demon.

* * *

_He was asleep._

_And he was so beautiful._

She could not believe that something so wonderful could be as evil as the villagers had described. He seemed so innocent, lying there so helplessly. She reached out and gently stroked his flaming red hair...

He growled and caught her wrist in a deadly grip. She was afraid but managed to stiffle a scream. He seemed to study her frightened expression, trying to figure out her intentions.

"I'm not here to hurt you," she said softly, wondering why she was still alive. She tried to make him losen his grip, but he held on firmly. "I won't hurt you," Kaoru repeated.

The demon stared at her and let go. Still, he said nothing.

"Eh...?" Kaoru wondered. She frowned and rubbed her wrist. The villagers had always told her tales of how demons were evil savages incapable of any good. They scared her with stories of how demons would tear her limb from limb and devour her if she were to let them catch her. _But this demon...this guy..._

"Kaoru!" the villagers called out to her. "Kaoru, where are you?"

"Oh no," she turned around and cried to the demon. "You must leave..."

But he was no longer there.

"He had already left," she thought sadly.

"Kaoru!" the villagers called to her again.

"Coming!"

Slowly, she turned back to the village.

Unknown to her, a pair of amber eyes continued to watch her within the shadows of the trees while she walked silently by herself. He repeated her name softly in the darkness, "_Kaoru..."_

* * *

When she reached the shrine, she could hear people arguing inside. Carefully, she leaned against the door and listened. 

"You can't let her do this!" cried Kaoru's mother. "I won't allow it!"

"You have no choice," said one man.

"If I knew she was going to die, I would never have let her become the priestess!"

"I'm afraid it's a little late for this."

"Why her?" cried Kaoru's mother. "Why must it be her?"

"You know the answer to your question," he said impatiently. "Someone's got to do it, so it might as well be her."

* * *

Kaoru stared blankly at the door. _She was going to die?_

The door creaked opened and her mother stared at her in horror. "Kaoru?"

"How long have you been standing here, girl!" inquired the man as stepped out of the room. It was the village elder.

Kaoru bit her lip and stared confusedly at her mother. _Mother..._

"Kaoru, oh my god," cried her mother. "You were listening...?"

"She already knows," he said slowly. "There is no point in keeping anything from her anymore."

They told her everything.

* * *

She was going to be sacrificed. There was no escape. They believed that the only way to shield themselves from evil was to satisfy the goddess with blood. The blood of the priestess. _Her blood_. 

On the day of the Ritual, she will die.

_She had_ _one week...only one week..._

Throughout the whole thing, her mother sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru," she whispered over and over. "If only I had known..."

Kaoru stared blankly ahead. _How can this be..._

Several villagers came in with ropes. They tied her up. _So cruel..._

Kaoru's mother cried frantically, "What are you doing to her?"

"We cannot let her escape," the elder replied as they locked Kaoru into a room in the tower. "Now that she knows of her fate...I'm afraid this is necessary."

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" screamed her mother.

_Can't she see? There is no hope..._

She laid down on the cold stone floor.

_No hope at all..._

* * *

The demon ripped through the trees. His thoughts lingered on the strange human girl. _Kaoru..._

_He had to find her. Then he would ask her why..._

* * *

She looked down out of the window. _There was no way she could escape._ She would have to fly out of this tower... 

Kaoru sighed and prayed to the goddess.

_She prayed for a miracle._

* * *

"_No!"_ cried the man as he cowered in fear. "Please don't hurt me!" 

_"Tell me where she is..."_

_"Kaoru..."_

* * *

Wings dark as night fluttered into the cold, silent room. 

It was easy. _Too easy..._

The fresh kill had sharpened his senses. _The foolish man..._

Slowly, he walked towards the bed. He had to know...

_Why..._

His heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of her.

_Kaoru._

* * *

_She laid delicately on the bed, her pale, beautiful skin radiating in the pure darkness._

She was beautiful. _Too beautiful..._

_The demon's eyes burned with desire as he flew to her sleeping form._

"_Kaoru..."_ he murmured.

_He reached down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss._

_"Mine,"_ the word slithered into his mind.

_"Mine,"_ he repeated darkly.

_He leapt out of the window..._

_And carried her deep into the starless night..._

* * *

-- 

--

--

--

--

--

Author's note: So...this chapter has ended yet again! Seems like he abducted her. O I always knew that guy was sly!!! Hmm...I guess I still haven't explained everything yet...like '_how_' she betrayed him...or did she really do such an unforgivable thing? That's for you to find out in the next chapter! P Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 2: Passions

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters. Blah blah blah...

clevilish angel – Write moorre! /

Sweet Demise – suuurre! P

Night Beauty - ... I dunno why, but this fic should turn rated R... It's bound to have something weird later on... Oh, foreshadowing

Sweet Demise – No, no...I'm not perverted like you! P WHEEEEEEE

RVD - 'A priestess of Time, Kamiya Kaoru... A man-eating demon, Battousai... What is going on here? Where are they right now? Goddess of Time, Kaoru is going to be scarificed for her. Akuma Battousai will try to save her... This is something that should be interesting...'  
Keep up the good work, man!! Update sooN!

Sweet Demise – He doesn't eat people... ... .......he just kills 'em! =P

half-breed-demon-fox - plz update soon love the story

Sweet Demise – Sure thing!

coma14 - Oo so ... confused...reminded vaguely of Inu-Yasha...but, okay.I like -:D Galenahaiel

Sweet Demise – Yes, it DOES seem like a Inufic, doesn't it? O.o;

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 2**: Passions

_They call him the Demon Slayer. Some call him a murderer. Even so, the world often needed someone to do the dirty job of ridding society of those unholy, sanguinary creatures known as 'demons'..._

_He had to admit that he was in it for the money. But that was not the only reason. _

_He had always possessed a gross fascination with the darker side of the world. He wanted to be part of it. _

_He relished in the taste of death and roses, of blood and wine. He savored the existence of evil, wishing darkly that he could somehow merge himself into the powerful entity._

_So he tried desperately. And failed. _

_He drowned within the depths of desperation. His misery turned into anger, and anger became hatred. He vowed to destroy them all, to the very last of their kind._

_And so a new line of hunters emerged---one whose sole purpose was the complete extermination of all demons._

_He swore that they would remember him even in death. _

* * *

Blazing green eyes pierced through the crowd in frustration. _His prey had escaped him once again._

He had been hunting down the amber-eyed beast for several years now. _Indeed, the Battousai was the strongest demon he had ever encountered..._

Slowly, he lifted the glass of red wine to his lips.

"He's also clever," he mused in silence. "_Too_ clever..."

"Sir Kain!" a small voice interrupted, tearing him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked irritably, setting the glass down.

A small servant boy stood a few feet away. "A man wishes to see you..."

"Tell him that I am busy!" he snapped.

"But he said it was important," the little boy insisted.

"_Have you not heard what I just said?"_

"He said that if you refused to meet with him, you would never find the Battousai."

Kain stared at the boy in disbelief. _How could another man know of the demon?_

With a laugh, he swiftly regained his composure. _Indeed._

"_Indeed_," he smiled thoughtfully. "Take me to your master."

* * *

Kaoru trembled as the amber-eyed man circled slowly around her. _His piercing gaze never left her..._

"I can smell your anger," he smiled _darkly_, "and your _fear_."

"What do you want?" she demanded.

He hesitated and smiled slightly as if the question amused him.

"What do I _want_...?"

She backed away nervously as he closed in on her. Soon, he had her pinned against the cold stone wall. _Just how he wanted it._

"_What do I want?"_ he repeated slowly, staring deep into her mesmerizing eyes.

Without warning, he kissed her.

"I want _you_, Kaoru," he whispered against her lips.

* * *

The servant led him into a dimly lit room. An elderly man stood waiting for him.

"Sir Kain, it is an honor to meet you," the old man said. "Please, do have a seat. Let me introduce myself..."

Kain growled in impatience. _He was certainly not going to waste time on a meaningless conversation._

"I _presume_ that we are here because there is something you want from me," he stated in annoyance, "and you also possess something of interest to me."

"Well, well," the old man laughed. "We're_ serious_ now, aren't we?"

"Of course," Kain replied. "State what you have to offer...about the _Battousai_."

"_I_," said the elder, "can tell you where the demon is."

Kain stared at the old man in disbelief. _How can a senile fool like him know of the whereabouts of the most powerful demon on earth...?_

"And if you _do_ so happen to know where the Battousai is," the slayer replied slowly, "what do you want from _me_ in return?"

"I want you to _kill him_," the old man cried furiously, "and return the Priestess to us!"

* * *

Kaoru melted into the kiss._ It was so irrisistible, so strong, so true..._

Something stirred within her heart for the first time._ It was a passion she had never felt before..._

"_Do you see now?"_ he murmured against her lips. "_Can you see why...?"_

"_Yes_," she whispered fervently. "I _feel_ it."

* * *

Slowly, he clapsed his hands together.

"_It is a deal," _the slayer replied. "You shall have your _priestess_ back..._and_ _I will kill the Battousai_."

* * *

--

--

--

--

--

--

Author's note: Yes, I know it's short...AND somehow, things still aren't explained. -.-;; Soon, I promise, everything will be revealed!!! Please r&r!


	4. Chapter 3: Bliss

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters. Blah blah blah...

**Chapter 3**: Bliss

* * *

Kain smiled. Finally, after weeks of seemingly endless traveling, he had arrived at the village of Time.

"_Soon_," he mused darkly, "soon the Battousai will be mine…"

He scanned the village with his fiery green eyes.

It was such an ordinary place, full of bustling men and life. Cautious villagers approached him out of curiosity, staring at his silky black hair, dark leather attire, and most of all, his silvery blade. Children danced and giggled happily around him.

"_Fools!" _ he laughed silently to himself. "_Death_ draws near and still, you wander toward me like lost kittens."

_"Kill them!" his mind screeched._

Still smiling, with a flick of his fingers, he signaled for his army of trained slayers. Screams filled the cold night air as darkened clouds devoured the pale, lethal moon. _All life will end…_

"You will learn of fear…and _death_!" he rasped, slicing through the huddled forms.

One by one they fell, fresh blood staining the scorched earth. Their cries were silenced by cruel laughter as inhuman assassins drew upon them.

"_Yes, such pain…"_ he breathed in absolute bliss.

Slowly, the cold, hueless moon emerged back into the darkness.

"_Battousai_!" he screamed into the night. "How do you like my gift? I give you _blood_!"

* * *

Kaoru screamed as mutilated corpses clawed at her face. Their haunting voices called for her as they gripped her throat.

"_Kaoru---_" they screeched. "_Kaoru---!_"

Tears slid down her cheeks as realization dawned upon her. _These were her friends, her neighbors, her family_---

"Mother?" she croaked with uncertainty when she spotted a familiar figure.

The bloodied woman limped toward her, tattered arms wide and receiving. "Kaoru…"

"This can't be real!" Kaoru cried, tearing away from the dead bodies. "_No---! This is only a dream!_"

"_Kaoru_," her mother whispered, blood trickling from her lips. "We are dead."

"_NO---!_ You're lying!" Kaoru screamed, shielding her ears with her hands. "_Lies_!"

"_Listen_!" the voices cried into her mind. Their soulful eyes bore into her.

"_Who did this to you!"_ she yelled in anger and sorrow, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes.

"_The Slayer…"_ they whispered as their bodies faded away. "_You must avenge us…!"_

_"Kaoru…"_

With a blinding light, she fell and drifted back into darkness…

* * *

Radiant light poured through the crystalline windowpane, banishing darkness.

Nevertheless, Kaoru awoke with a shudder. _It was only a dream_, she repeated over and over. However, it had felt so real, their last plea for vengeance so disturbingly haunting…

"Kaoru," the amber-eyed demon murmured, standing patiently as the entrance of the room. "You're finally awake."

She smiled cheerfully back at him. In the past few weeks she had learned so much about him. He was her captor, but he was also the great _Battousai_, prince of demons…

_And she loved him_. Kaoru did not understand why or how she had fallen for a creature of the dark, for she herself was the Priestess of the Goddess of Time, a shaman of light_. But love is often strange, and people are defenseless against its will…_

"I will announce our engagement today," the Battousai smiled, pulling her into his embrace. "_Soon, we shall always be together."_

* * *

"_Where is the Battousai_?!" roared the Slayer, throwing a young demon against the stone wall.

"H-He's at the gathering," replied the small demon, clutching his sides in pain. Blood trickled from his lips.

Kain nodded before finishing it off with a final blow.

* * *

Kaoru smiled at her reflection. She wore a beautiful violet gown laced with pale flowers. Her dark hair contrasted with her skin, and her azure eyes sparkled back at her.

"_Are you trying to make my rivals jealous_?" the Battousai grinned, walking into the room. "Are you ready?"

She nodded slightly, and he reached out and held her hand.

Arm in arm, they stepped out into open air, where a magnificent crowd greeted them.

* * *

_Unknown to them, a pair of emerald eyes watched silently in the darkness of the woods._

He stared at the beautiful angel walking side by side with the Battousai. Her sweet, gentle face smiled happily when the demon prince announced her as his future bride.

She was so simple, so pure… 

Kain gazed intently at her as his blood raced within his veins…

_A desire burst forth from his darkened soul._

* * *

Kaoru trembled. _She could feel dark, hungry eyes burning into her…_

"_Kaoru_, are you alright?"

Before she could answer, a chilling scream filled the air.

* * *

"_Battousai_!" Kain roared as he emerged from the forest with his deadly army. "_Face me_!"

"Who are you?" growled the Battousai. "What do you want?"

"_I want your life_!"

* * *

"_Then_," the demon prince replied calmly, "_draw your sword_."

"_No!"_ Kaoru cried.

"_Stand back_, Kaoru."

Kaoru gasped, clutching tightly onto the Battousai's arm. "_Don't_."

Kain stood just in front of them, unsheathing his blade.

"I'm afraid the answer is _yes_," he smiled.

The demon growled and lunged at him. Silver swords clashed and shattered at the impact. With a scream of rage, Kain flung himself upon the demon prince, striking the Battousai with the sword's sheath. The demon tumbled to the floor and did not get up.

"_No_," Kaoru cried out. "_No_!"

* * *

She would have flung herself down beside the fallen demon, but Kain captured her wrists and refused to release them. Kaoru struggled, flailing wildly.

"Stop it," he demanded.

"_He's dead_!" she cried in anguish.

"He's not dead," he replied wryly. "Demons do not _die_ so easily."

"_Please_," Kaoru begged. "_Please don't hurt him_."

Kain stared into her brilliant blue eyes. _Such beauty and innocence…_

Slowly, he lowered his broken blade to the unconscious demon's throat.

"What happens next will depend on you, _Kaoru…"_

_

* * *

_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Author's note: Choices, choices….but what is the choice? P Next chapter will finish the 'past' mode and return to the present. Remember to r&r!


	5. Chapter 4: Fallen

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kenshin characters.

**Chapter 4:** Fallen

* * *

"What happens next will depend on _you_, Kaoru..." 

"What is it that you wish for me to do...?" the girl whispered softly, tears trickling down her even paler cheeks. Her arms trembled as they hung otherwise lifelessly by her sides. "I will do anything, if only you agree to spare his life..."

_Anything_. He smiled both delightedly and wickedly at the word. His emerald eyes gleamed with an eerie light. It was such a powerful promise to give. Someone whom he loved once said something similar a long time ago. _But the man had lied to him._

His jaw clenched in anger. _It was an experience he made sure the man never forgot. _

_Such sweet memories... The man's silent screams still played like a broken music box in the darkest depths of his soul..._

"You will come with me?" he prodded the girl. "You will do whatever I say?"

_He had to be sure._ He didn't want anyone to betray him again. He didn't want to have to hurt something so exquisitely beautiful.

The girl nodded, her eyes downcast, staring sadly at the fallen form of her lover.

Kain smiled. _How lovely she is_.

It didn't matter that she was only sacrificing herself to save the one she loved. It didn't matter that she didn't love him yet.

_Soon all will change._

Smiling, he reluctantly lifted the blade from the demon's neck.

Certainly, it hurt him to give up the kill... but he had even _better_ plans in store for the Battousai. In fact, he was _almost_ starting to feel a little sorry for what the red-haired demon would be experiencing soon.

_Almost_. The thought widened his smile into a cruel grin of sadistic pleasure. _If only he had a heart..._

"_So be it_," he replied slowly, extending his hand to the young priestess. "You shall be my bride, Kaoru."

* * *

It was almost midnight. Kaoru sobbed silently as rain poured onto the mansion roof. _ She had to see the Battousai._

What if the dark-haired man refused to keep his promise? What if he hurt the demon lord? _What if..._

She clasped the pillow in fear and shook the thoughts out of her mind.

_"He promised me. He promised that he wouldn't hurt the Battousai!"_

_"And I... made a promise as well..."_

Sorrow engulfed her. She could never be with the demon again. He might even hate her afterward. _But she had to..._

_The man known as Kain wished to marry her... but..._

_"My heart will always belong to my one and only," she murmured softly into the night as she finally drifted into the realms of slumber, drained of energy by her own hectic thoughts._

"I love you..."

In that moment, thunder struck and filled the room with a blinding, fierce light.

* * *

An old man stood facing the window, staring out into the storm. His face was contorted with sorrow, tears streaming down the wizened face like rivers. Behind him stood a tall man with hair as dark as night. 

"I'm so sorry, Elder," Kain whispered, his hands placed upon the older man's shoulders in consolation. "I was too late. By the time I arrived at your village, all the townspeople... They were... already dead. I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do..."

The village elder shook with sorrow. "I knew this was going to happen!" he cried out with a weak but outraged voice. "The Goddess's fury is upon us! The Priestess had neglected her duty... That damned girl... How could she...! All these years...! They were her own people...!"

The elder choked in anger and tears, struggling to retain a dignified posture in front of the younger man. Kain smiled inwardly at the scene.

Then, deliberately, he took out a long, thin package.

"I found this at the village," he stated as he unwrapped the package to reveal a hilt. "I believe you will recognize this."

The old man gasped. "That's... Battousai's sword! How did you... But... You can't mean..."

"Yes," Kain said compassionately, disguising the impatience in his voice. "The Battousai murdured your villagers."

* * *

There was a knock on her door. Wiping away the tears, she grudgingly got out of bed to open the door and gasped. 

Kaoru stared in shock. The village elder stood before her. _Alive_. _How was that possible?_ But then again, she never _did_ see him in her nightmares...

"Elder," she said slowly, recovering from the surprise and remembering bitterly how he had planned to sacrifice her. "Why are you here?"

He stared gravely into her eyes, his jaw clenched in repressed fury. "You mean, why aren't I _dead_ like the others?!"

"So it's true?!" she whispered in horror. "It wasn't just a dream...!"

She felt something like a frail tree branch whip across her face._ He had slapped her._

"Don't pretend like _you don't know_! Weren't you with the Battousai the entire time? You probably even helped him slaughter all the villagers, you damned girl! Curse you! You wouldn't even spare your own mother, would you?!"

The old man stood before her, trembling and sobbing, his sanity starting to crumble. He suddenly seemed so old, so worn, so _wasted._

Kaoru blinked. _What?_

"Stop pretending!" the older man cried. "Battousai killed your mother! He killed every single human within that village! How could you...!"

"B-But... Mother sent me dreams," Kaoru stammered. "She mentioned something about the Slayer! Yes, the Slayer is the one responsible...! The Battousai couldn't have... He would never... You're lying!"

"You fool!" he cried. "Didn't you know that the Battousai was also known as the Immortal Slayer?!"

* * *

_She was wrong all along. How could she be so blind? _

_All the light that she thought existed was just there to hide the immense darkness. In the end, everything was just a lie. _

_He was just lying to her. She had fallen in love with him, and he was only playing with her heart... _

_He had killed all the people she loved. The only remnants of her life... _

_He had taken her heart... _

_No... _

_"He'll never have my heart!" she cried in pure agony. _

_"I hate him." _

_"I hate him..." _

_She wasn't crying. She couldn't cry... _

_Everything was so empty... _

_She could hardly feel anymore... _

_She doesn't feel anything for him... _

_She closed her eyes... _

_...and allowed herself to sink into the pure darkness... _

_Beautiful darkness. _

_She was crying. _

* * *

The red-haired demon spat at the man who stood in front of him. Beside him stood a dark-haired woman in a deep violet dress. 

"You monster! Let Kaoru go!" he howled, tearing at his chains with no success. "Kaoru!"

Kain smiled with pity. "I'm not the monster here. Isn't that right, Kaoru?"

She refused to look at the demon. She didn't want to see his face, for she knew that he would look at her with false love and concern. _She didn't know if she could bear it._ Instead she, stared into the brilliant green eyes of the man next to her, pretending to be entranced by the man. Her heart beated anxiously and she tried to force the tears away. _I have to be strong... I know what I have to do._

"I guess she doesn't wish to talk right now. Although, I do want to tell you that Lady Kaoru and I are betrothed, so please do refrain from calling her name so casually. She doesn't like it."

The demon growled in anger. "Kaoru is _mine_...! If you lay _one finger_ on her, I will _kill_ you!"

"Ah, so the beast emerges," Kain replied. "He says he'll kill me."

_Just as he killed my mother._

"Kain," she murmured under her breath.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

"Please leave us alone."

He hesitated. There was a look in her eyes that excited him. It was so dead, so lifeless, so focused.

They were the eyes of someone who has lost touch of the world.

They were the eyes of someone ready to do anything...

_They were the eyes of a lioness ready to kill._

"Of course, my dear. As you wish."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5: Time

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kenshin characters. 

**Chapter 5:** Time 

--- 

_Blood... so much blood..._

_No..._

_It's the pain. It tears at my chest like a ravenous beast._

_So much hurt..._

_...that my heart will shatter into a million pieces._

_All I want is for you to stay by my side forever..._

_...Is that really too much to ask for?_

_Do you still love me...?_

_Please..._

_Don't leave me, Kaoru..._

_Please..._

_How could you betray me...?_

--- 

"Wake up." 

She surfaced into awareness at the sound of his voice. How much she had missed that voice, so familiar, its silky yet strong quality evoking strange emotions within her heart. How much she had missed _him_. But... there was no way he could be here. _There was no way..._

_"I must be hallucinating," she muttered sleepily to herself as she turned her body around in the bed._

_A growl resonated throughout the room._

She opened her eyes. She was lying on her bed. Glancing around, she saw that her alarm clock read 6 A.M. She couldn't see anyone in the room. 

_Did I just imagine that sound?_

It was such a strange dream, too. So real, it seemed. It was as if... it had all really happened before... 

_"I'm glad you remember,_" the voice whispered. 

Kaoru gasped and looked around wildly for the source. In the shadows stood the figure of a man. 

"You... you're..." 

"I am one whom you betrayed, wench. You shall suffer _miserably_ for your actions." 

Kaoru inched backward as the demon stepped into the light. His long, crimson hair fell gracefully onto his shoulders. The Battousai's eyes burned livid gold as he took another step toward her. There was a red, cross-shaped scar on the side of his face... 

"A thousand years it took me to find you again," he said angrily as he closed in on her bed. "A thousand years of _torment_!" 

"Last night," Kaoru began nervously, eyes searching for a means of escape from the angry demon. "You _killed_ those men..." 

The Battousai paused and smiled cruelly. "_So I can have the pleasure of punishing you myself!_" 

He took another step forward. 

"You killed _my mother_...!" Kaoru cried out, suddenly remembering the events in her dream last night. "That's why I had to...! You killed my friends...! The villagers!" 

"_Lies!_" he roared. "How dare you even think of such a foolish excuse!" 

Kaoru stared. "I'm not lying. The Elder... he told me!" 

"_Do you believe in everything you're told?_" he mocked. "I thought you to be more intelligent than that. I suppose I was wrong." 

"But... aren't you _the Slayer_...?" Kaoru stammered, trying to keep the demon at the edge of the bed. "The Elder said that you were known as the Immortal Slayer!" 

The Battousai laughed. Kaoru looked at him in surprise. 

"_Foolish woman! That was the title of my father, the previous demon lord! I myself hold no such title... My father had been dead decades before I met you! However, you mortals have very short memories, it seems._" 

"Then," Kaoru began. "Who killed the villagers...?" 

"_Does it truly matter_?!" the demon yelled. "A thousand years have come to pass! All mortals would have perished!" 

"Except me," Kaoru whispered. 

"Well," the demon considered. "You _are_ the Priestess of Time. You could have transported yourself into the future. Or you could have reincarnated." 

"But..." 

The demon interrupted. "_Enough of this. Even if it were only a misunderstanding, your betrayal calls for punishment! _" 

She cried out as the demon yanked her out of bed toward him, her face only an inch away from his. 

"_But I cannot remember what happened in the dungeon!_" she gasped. "_How did I betray you?That scar... did I...?_ " 

The Battousai stared at her in disbelief. He was still for a second as both hurt and relief flashed in his eyes. Then, he smiled. 

"_That,_" he stated in a deep, husky voice, "matters not either." 

And he pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Kaoru tried to tear herself away, struggling wildly as he continued to hug her. 

"You said... you were going to kill me!" she cried out in surprise. 

His eyes flickered in amusement. "I did not. I _merely_ said that I would punish you." 

"With a hug?!" Kaoru asked incredulously as she tried to push him away. 

"Is that... not enough...?" he asked, tilting his head to one side, smiling wickedly. "I guess I'll have to do better..." 

He kissed her, passionately crushing his mouth onto hers. 

"_Wha--?!"_

Kaoru gasped and slapped him. He stared at her, stunned. 

"I'm sorry, but... I have a boyfriend!" she stammered. 

"Boy-friend...?" he asked, confused. Clearly the word meant nothing to him. 

"You know," Kaoru began. "When a guy and girl like each other... they 'date'..." 

"Date?" 

"Well, they go out and occasionally hold hands and kis..." 

He roared angrily before she could finish the sentence. 

"You chose _me_!" he bellowed, grabbing her arm. "We took our vows!" 

"But that was a thousand years ago!" she yelled out angrily, tired already. "I am a different person now! I have a different life! In fact, I may have reincarnated, so I am no longer the person you know! Can't you just... leave me alone? Can't you just tell the people who want to kill me... to leave me alone?! I'm so sick of this...!" 

The demon was silent for a moment. "_You do not remember._" 

"I've been telling you that all along!" she cried out in exasperation. "I can't recall how I betrayed you or---" 

"You do not remember how much you loved me," he whispered. 

His eyes looked pained. His fists were clenched. It appeared as though his soul might... _shatter_. 

_"I want to touch him..."_

Kaoru blinked. What was that... feeling inside of her? It was so nostalgic and sad... That gentle voice... inside of her... 

"I will not permit it," stated the demon suddenly. 

"Huh...?" 

The Battousai stood near the open window, his back facing her, his long, dark robe dancing in the fresh morning air. 

"I will not allow you to love another man," he said. 

"You cannot tell me what to do!" Kaoru cried out angrily. "You cannot possibly tell me how to live my life!" 

He turned and looked at her. 

His eyes were full of pain and sorrow. He seemed so vulnerable... 

Her heart throbbed. Half of her wanted to run over to him and tell him that she would do anything he wanted. She longed to embrace and comfort the demon. Seeing him thus... made her feel like crying. 

Then she felt something light drop onto the back of her hand. _A teardrop_. 

_She was crying._

_Why...?_

"I will make you remember," he whispered and leapt out of the window into the light. 

--- 

"Kaoru, what is the answer to the third problem in the textbook?" 

Kaoru sighed. Her thoughts lingered on a certain red-haired demon, disrupting her concentration. She couldn't get the sorrowful look of his eyes out of her mind. It haunted her endlessly. 

"I don't know," Kaoru replied dully, slightly embarrassed. She had never _not_ answered a problem before. 

"Are you feeling all right, Kaoru?" the teacher asked in a concerned voice. The class stared at her. 

"Y-yes. I'm fine." 

Class resumed. Kaoru let out another sigh. 

Then she felt someone poke her from behind. Annoyed, she whipped around and came face to face with George. 

George... Her childhood friend. _Her boyfriend._ _Oh God._

Suddenly, she felt horrible. She had let another man... or demon... kiss her. Well, it was more like a the kiss was forced upon her without her consent, but... was that considered... cheating? 

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" 

She smiled awkwardly at him. "Yes, I'm all right, George." 

The bell rang and they walked out of the classroom together, amongst the crowd. 

"Did something happen, Kaoru? You look really tired," George murmured in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were standing in front of her locker. 

He pulled her toward him, his lips brushing gently against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. It felt so sweet... unlike the rough, demanding kiss of the red-haired demon... 

Kaoru blinked in surprise. _Why was she thinking about the Battousai? She had George..._

She closed her eyes and began to kiss him harder. George tighted his embrace and urged her to open her mouth, his teeth nibbling her lips. 

_"I will not permit this."_

Kaoru gasped and pushed him away. _Oh my God..._

George looked confused. "Kaoru?" 

Behind her boyfriend stood the Battousai, his eyes burning with outrage. 


	7. Chapter 6: Punishment

**A Betrayal of Hearts** by **Sweet Demise**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kenshin characters.

**Chapter 6:** Punishment

---

Kaoru trembled nervously. _Why is he here?_

_"Having fun, are we?"_ hissed the Battousai, planting his hand firmly on Kaoru's shoulder.

"My apologies. I'm afraid I'll have to _end_ this little rendez-vous today."

"Who are you?!" George interrupted, grabbing hold of Kaoru's hand as the amber-eyed man attempted to direct her away with him. "Where are you taking her?!"

"I am Himura Kenshin, _your new physics professor_," the demon retorted, jerking Kaoru out of the younger man's grasp. "You should show some respect for your classmates, young man. Public displays of affection are strictly against school regulations."

Kaoru glared at the Battousai... or "Kenshin". She couldn't believe he was actually here, at her school. Moreover, he was dressed in a suit and pretending to be a professor. _What was he up to? Did he intend to meddle with her academic life as well? And George..._

She tried to free herself from the Battousai's hold, but to no avail. She felt herself get dragged helplessly away by the angry demon.

"Stop!"

Her boyfriend looked at the "professor" obstinately. "Sir, we're not in junior high anymore. Since when was there such a rule against kissing at our school?"

The Battousai flinched. "Since _today_," he replied venomously. "Oh, I _think_ I forgot to mention that _I_ also happen to be in charge of the school's rules and regulations."

Kaoru stared up at him from the side and shuddered. The demon's eyes had turned a murderous shade of gold, and he was breathing erratically. Stalling any longer would be bad, she decided. Kaoru glanced quickly at George, but he didn't seem to notice the change in the Battousai's expression. _Now, a rather dangerous expression._

She quickly grabbed the demon's arm. "It was me!" she cried. "I asked him to kiss me!"

The Battousai stared down at Kaoru in shock and anger. Her clear blue eyes looked anxiously back at him. He seemed confused for a moment, before realizing what she was doing. His grip tightened on her shoulder. _He wasn't going to let her off this easily._..

"_Protecting him, are you?_"

Kaoru shuddered. His words burned into her mind.

_Like liquid honey and fire..._

Kaoru blinked.

The feeling made her heart ache for some reason.

Smiling, the Battousai spoke aloud.

"You, kid, are hereby forbidden to come within ten meters of Miss Kamiya. If I catch you, you will be severely dealt with."

George opened his mouth to complain, but was silenced as Kaoru shook her head.

The Battousai continued, ignoring the boy. "And since Miss Kamiya was the one who initiated the act, _she_ will be punished."

Kaoru was surprised, not quite expecting this outcome.

"Miss Kamiya, you will come everyday after school to organize my office..."

Kaoru turned to stare at the new professor in horror. The demon stared back, with a dangerous smile.

"...Starting _today_, of course."

She frowned.

_Indeed, at that moment, he looked every bit the devil._

---

A few hours later, under a cherry tree, two high school girls sat chatting with each other.

"Gah!" Kaoru yelled out in frustration as she nibbled on her sandwich during lunch. Her friend, Namie, sat next to her.

"I can't believe it!" Namie cried out to Kaoru after hearing about the morning's events.

"I know, right?" Kaoru retorted. "Now I have to spend extra time every day after school cleaning some stupid teacher's office."

"Gosh, Kaoru!" her friend laughed, patting Kaoru on the back. "I'm so _jealous_!"

"_What_?!"

Kaoru was in a complete state of shock. _Who would be jealous of such a horrible predicament? _

"I saw that new physics teacher today in the hallway!" Namie continued. "He's actually pretty young and cute, but in a totally _mature_ way! He's so sexy!"

"_Whaaat_?!"

Kaoru had never thought about the demon in such a way. _It was unthinkable... He was intimidating and overly aggressive. And a demon... literally._

"Aw, stop _pretending_ already! You must secretly be really happy, huh!"

"_Whaaaaaaaat?_!"

Namie frowned, unable to understand Kaoru's confusion, but her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Well, if you really don't want to go, I'll gladly replace you! I want to go! Pleeease, Kaoru?"

"..."

Kaoru sighed, labeling her friend as temporarily insane.

"I have to go to class now. See you later!"

"Aw, what class?"

Kaoru twitched. She almost forgot.

"Physics..."

"What?! I'm so jealous!"

"..."

---

Kaoru sighed again.

As expected, when she entered the classroom, she saw the Battousai standing next to the black board. On the board was written his name: Kenshin Himura. She almost believed that he was just pretending earlier.

"I wonder if that's his real name, or if he even knows one bit of physics," Kaoru whispered to herself under her breath. _Highly doubtful._

She looked around for George, but he was nowhere in the classroom.

"I heard he got moved to another class," whispered a guy sitting behind her. He was one of George's friends.

"It's _her_ fault, isn't it?" hissed another one of his friends.

Kaoru flinched. She twirled around to face them, but the bell rang before she could make a remark.

"Miss Kamiya."

She turned back to face the new professor in the front of the room. "Yes, Sir?"

"Please face the front during my lectures."

Kaoru scowled and glared at him. _He was clearly picking on her. She could almost see a smirk on his face._

"Do you understand, Miss Kamiya?"

"Yes, Sir."

_So he thinks that he could keep her away from her boyfriend like this, huh?_

"Well, it's not like he has any control over us _outside_ of school," Kaoru muttered to herself.


End file.
